The First Kiss Archives Two: Hermione's Letter
by faeryespell
Summary: Hermione and Ron: two complex characters. If only Hermione could tell him what she feels before he fails to.


A collection of sentimental tales of what can never be missed, where from the distinct love growing between comes the time of the first kiss.

_The First Kiss Archives_

_Archive Two_: Hermione's Letter

Ron Weasley stared at the rain-spattered window angrily. He ignored the loud groan behind him.

'Why is it so hard for you to say sorry to her?' demanded Harry Potter.

'Shut it already…' muttered Ron, dropping his forehead onto the windowpane.

'Ron, listen to me!' yelled Harry. 'I know you like Hermione, and I know she likes you. It's obvious!'

Ron whirled around. 'I don't like her!' he said defensively. 'She's the last person on earth I'd ever like!'

'That's not true; you _know_ that's not true!' Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. 'I've seen the way you two look at each other. Believe me, there's something there between you both.'

'HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, HARRY?' cried Ron, jumping off the windowsill.

Harry stared at him point-blank. 'I just know,' he said quietly.

Ron bit his lip to keep himself from cursing. He was too ashamed to admit it, but Harry was right. Ron _did_ like Hermione.

'Just go and apologize,' continued Harry. 'It was a stupid fight anyway. Come on, let's go find her.'

'She should be the one to apologize,' mumbled Ron, nodding slowly. 'She just _had_ to take the Viktor Krum thing seriously…'

'Well, you were the one who brought it up in the first place,' said Harry with a small smile.

oOo

Hermione Granger shook her head violently.

'Come on, Granger, stop it,' she told herself sternly. But try as she could to wipe her eyes, the flow of tears would not cease, and she dropped her head into her hands in despair.

'You idiot, Ron…' she whispered.

She unlocked the cubicle door and stepped out; unexpected relief filled her when she saw the girls' lavatory was still empty. She walked up to a mirror in front of her and stared at her reflection through blurred eyes.

'You're so stupid,' she told the reflection. 'Why can't you just tell him how you feel?'

As always, her reflection said nothing in reply. Hermione sighed and two large teardrops rolled down her cheek.

'Hermione? What's the matter?'

Hermione turned around in surprise, hastily wiping her wet face dry. Ginny Weasley stood at the door, her eyes full of genuine concern.

'N-Nothing…' replied Hermione. 'I just had… um, a teacher criticized me, that's all. No need to worry.'

Ginny gazed at her skeptically. 'What did my brother do this time?' she asked with a small shake of her head.

Hermione let out an emotional chuckle. 'Nothing does ever get by you, Gin. H-He didn't do anything. It's my fault… I –'

'You always say it's your fault!' snapped Ginny suddenly. 'It's never your fault, Hermione! Ron's naturally hardheaded, so he can never take the blame of hurting you! He's just too proud to say what he means to, so he always ends up saying the stupidest of things! Believe me, I know. I've lived with him all my life and I know when his mind is occupied with something. He looks at you in a way he's never, _ever_ looked at anyone, including Lavender. He _loves_ you, Hermione. He just doesn't know it.'

Hermione stood motionless, taken aback by Ginny's remark. She knew Ron felt something or the other for her, but now that it was brought out into the open, she could hardly believe it. 'He does?' she squeaked.

Ginny nodded, then strode forwards and embraced Hermione. 'In any case, I'm sure Harry convinced him to apologize. I told him to, actually.'

Hermione didn't know quite what to say as she hugged Ginny tightly. Still, she couldn't help but feel disheartened. Ginny seemed to sense it.

'If it'll make you feel any better, why not write down all your emotions on a piece of paper? Make it like a letter to him, but you're not actually going to _give_ it to him, if you get what I mean. I know it's a little cliche, but it might help. _I_ felt better when I used Riddle's diary, only this time no one's going to reply to what you write and possess you into killing someone.'

The two girls giggled. Hermione thought about the suggestion, then nodded. 'Okay, I'll write a letter. But I'm going to burn it afterwards!'

oOo

Hermione grabbed her quill from its stand for the third time and again tapped it into her inkbottle. 'What do I write?' she muttered in frustration, staring at the blank piece of parchment lying peacefully in front of her. _I don't know where to begin... _

'Dear Ron,' she began writing, then stared at the two cursive words. At once her heart gave an unexpected lurch, and adrenaline rushed through her like fire. She shook her head angrily as along with the sudden emotion words began tumbling into her mind, driving her hand to form it into writing. Then she stopped, scrunched up the parchment, and dove into her bag for another.

_Why can't he just say something?_

oOo

'It's her fault for being too sensitive!' cried Ron.

Harry and Ginny both groaned behind him. 'But it's your fault for being too _insensitive_!' snapped Ginny. 'Now, you started off looking for her, and you're going to _find _her even if it takes you all night! You have to say sorry, Ron!'

'Come on, you don't want to remain... Hermione-less, do you?' asked Harry with a sigh. 'You two are so annoying when you're not talking to one another.'

'FINE!' shouted Ron. 'I'll say sorry, anything to make you two SHUT UP!'

He strode off towards the only place he hadn't checked so far, the only place Hermione would most likely go. They finally reached the library, and they went in quietly and as unnoticeable as possible. Ron looked around at the few people sitting at the tables. 'Where –?'

'Hey Weasley!'

The three of them turned to see where the familiar voice came from, and Ron's jaw hardened when they did. Draco Malfoy sneered at them, waving a small piece of parchment.

'I think you ought to read this, Weasley,' he said with a loud chuckle. 'It's so... touching!'

'Give it back, Malfoy!' demanded Hermione, who was behind him, held tightly by Crabbe. '_Please_ give it back!'

Malfoy stared at Ron in mock sympathy. 'Aw, she wants it back, does she? Here, _you_ have it!' He crumpled the parchment into a ball and flung it at Ron, who caught it automatically.

'Don't read it!' shrieked Hermione, thrashing her arms madly to escape from Crabbe's hold.

Ginny grabbed Ron's shoulder. 'Ron, don't read it!' she said, staring back and forth at him and Hermione, her eyes wide. Ron stared at her in confusion.

'What's so special about this, anyway?' Harry took the scrunched ball from Ron's hands and smoothed it out. His eyes quickly scanned its contents then his mouth dropped open in shock.

'What? What is it?' demanded Ron, seizing the parchment back. He stared at Hermione's neat handwriting:

_Ron, I love you._

Ron didn't know how to react. He looked up at Hermione; oblivious to the fact that Crabbe had released her, to Malfoy's laughing, to Harry and Ginny's excited expression, and to the several people emerging into the scene. He could only see her defeated, worried face.

'You do?' he managed to whisper.

Hermione nodded slowly. 'I love you, Ron...' she mouthed.

Ron found himself running forwards. He gazed into Hermione's soft brown eyes, and he leaned closer until his lips touched hers.

At that moment the world disappeared, their previous fight seemed nonexistent. Ron felt Hermione's hand slide up his arm, and he savored everything he could feel, the palm of her hand, the way her mouth opened slightly. They broke apart after what seemed like split seconds.

'Ron, I'm sorry,' mumbled Hermione, her eyes becoming teary. 'I'm sorry...'

'No, I should be the one to apologize,' said Ron, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. 'I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I love you. I love you!'

Ron took her in his arms and kissed her again. _Finally_, he thought blissfully.


End file.
